The goal of the MBRS SCORE Program at the University of Hawaii at Hilo, and this proposal for equipment enhancement, is to increase the scope and quality of biomedical research at the university, while improving its capability to support research. In conjunction with a RISE Program, the university's SCORE Program also seeks to enhance training opportunities for minority undergraduate students. To accomplish this, the SCORE Program funds five research subprojects in the Departments of Anthropology, Biology, Chemistry, Marine Science, and Psychology. The current proposal specifically seeks upgraded or new equipment for four of the research subprojects, as well as a shared, multi-user instrument for use by all biomedical researchers. We request funding for an autoclave to be used by researchers on several projects, to replace an aged, often broken, instrument currently serving all biomedical researchers at the university. For one subproject, we seek funds for a High Performance Liquid Chromatograph, to be used primarily for quantitative analysis of urinary catecholamines, and for a laboratory freezer to replace one that has recently broken down and is not fixable. For a second subproject, we wish to purchase a fluorescence compound microscope and imaging system for use in research on pulmonary macrophages and epithelial cell proliferation in response to inhaled air pollutants. For a third subproject, we seek funds for a research-grade Mettler analytical balance to be used in analysis of the nutritional content of Hawaiian seaweeds. For a fourth subproject, funds are sought for a UV/VIS spectrometer to aid in determining the geometrical and electronic structure of cobalt-dioxygen complexes. We also request funding for a shared instrument technician to assist in training research personnel in use and maintenance of the equipment to maximize efficiency in equipment use. Some funds for maintenance contracts are also requested.